Lipstick
by irshgirl7
Summary: Greg, Catherine, and Sara have a plan, they're going to give Grissom's office a make over!


THIS STORY MAYBE OFFENSIVE TO SOME VEIWERS!

One morning in the lab Greg was working on a case he, was trying to liquefy pot because someone died from to much of it. So of course he needed a helper so he asked Sara.

"Hey Sara, how would you like to help me!"

"Sure, I would love to help you Greggy poo" said Sara with a kissy face.

"Ok… so I need you to try this liquefied pot"

"Anything for you my pooy wooy" replied Sara.

"Sara are you high already?" asked Greg.

"You should try some too, please?" begged Sara holding out a baggy.

Greg thought for moment then gave in.

"Ok if you want me to".

After a few minutes of drug taking.

"Wow, this stuff is gooood" Greg said in a high pitched voice.

"Let's give some to Gil" offered Sara.

"Is he a fishie?" asked Greg.

"Yeah in his on little world".

Greg and Sara walked around the lab till they found Grissom.

"Gil try this" said Sara holding out a baggy.

Out of no where a little long wet dragging sound came. Followed by a very disgusting smell.

"NO way! Get away from me Sara, you just farted and now the whole lab is gonna' smell like dead cow!" exclaimed Grissom.

"So you stole my lipstick!" screamed Sara so the whole lab could hear it.

"I hate you Sara! You know that I am still shy about being gay" cried Grissom.

Sara walked up to Grissom and grabbed the lipstick back.

"I want my shoes back too!" yelled Sara.

"NO!" and throws her shoe at her.

She was so surprised that Grissom actually threw a shoe at her that she ran straight into a wall.

He stole the lipstick back and ran away to hide in his evil lair filled with dolls and pink wallpaper.

Catherine came later and said "Greg give me some pot, I need it for Lindsay birthday party! It's gonna be huge. All her friends are coming over".

"Doesn't Lindsey have imaginary friends?" asked Greg.

"Yeah! And a lot at that… way to many if you ask me…".

"Ah, no one asked you Cath" Greg reminded.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sara who dragged into the break room with a bloody nose from walking in to the wall.

"You guys have to help me get back at Grissom for throwing a shoe at me" begged Sara. "I think I lost half of my brain cells because of him!"

Catherine and Greg saw no other alternative so they decided to help out.

A few minutes of stupid planning and half a cookie later.

"I think we should get rid of all those dolls he has! It would kill him!" suggested Greg.

"Yeah!" Sara and Catherine said in unison.

Greg, Catherine, and Sara entered Grissom's office and started to take all the dolls out and throw them at unsuspecting people.

"OW!" yelped a random person.

"No one hit you!" yelled Greg.

"Sorry! I just want people to notice me and not call me a random person any more!" shouted the random person.

"Whatever random person" said Greg.

"WHAT! I told you I don't want to be the random person any more!" screamed the random person.

"Okay, okay" said the writer, moi "You'll be the extremely random person! Yeah feeling it?"

"Yeah, that's an awesome name. WATCH OUT PEOPLE IT'S THE 'EXTREMELY RANDOM PERSON'! Yelled the extremely random person.

Back to the actual story…

Greg, Catherine, and Sara finished taking out all the dolls and pink wallpaper they brought in yucky bugs and fetal pigs.

"What are you guys doing? And AW! My pink, were are all my dollies a-and lipstick? Where is my lipstick! Oh know you didn't! You got rid of Kelly! You evil people!" screamed Grissom.

"do-ta-dup-yup-so" sang Greg.

Writer whispers to Greg _"Greg, you're not supposed to sing yet!"_

"_Oh, sorry" Greg whispers back._

"AH! Grissom what are you doing here?" asked Catherine.

"Well it is my office, _and house_" Grissom said the last part so low that no one heard him.

"Your what?" asked Sara.

"Oh nothing" replied Grissom.

While Sara and Grissom were talking Greg and Catherine slipped out to get drunk. But that's for another time.

"Hey Grissom" said Sara in a girly voice. "Want to make out?"

"Ah, yeah Sara sure… but I'm pretty sure if I saw you naked I'd have a heart attack and I don't want to die …yet…"

Back to Greg and Catherine getting drunk.

"Hey…hey Cath w- did we have any children yet? I wonder what they would l-look like? Do you want to see?" asked Greg.

"Ah… Greg i-if I had sex with you I think I would break some law-w. SEX with a MiNoR, jail for somethin' years!" yelled Catherine, getting looks from everyone at the bar.

"HEY! I'm not a minor and very far from one… are you sure you don't want to see?"

-----------------BaCk At ThE lAb-------------

Sara and Grissom were kissing passionately. Grissom holding her in his strong arms…

"Sara are you okay?" asked Grissom above her.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"Damn" she thought "it was all a perverted dream".

"You tired to kiss me and I threw your other shoe at you and it knocked you out" he explained.

"You bastard! Stop hitting me with things!" She got up and grabbed a random purse and started hitting him with it.

----000----------------000000000000000-------------------------------

Sara hit Grissom so hard in the head that he sustained permanent brain damage. His brain told him to be Sara's sex slave, so he

became Sara's sex slave. Sara is now the happiest person on earth! Go on ask her something she'll only answer "GRISSOM'S MY SLAVE! SO SHOO! GET AWAY!"

Catherine went to jail for somethin' years for having sex with a MiNoR which ended up being Greg… Greg never got to see what his and Catherine's children looked like…He also never got his singing début.

The extremely random person and the random purse got married and got car jacked on there way to there honey moon suite. They had to walk next door to get there. The extremely random person never got a real name… neither did the purse.

No story would be complete with out Nick and Warrick. They ended up getting married too and were sadly crushed by a giant turkey.

THE END


End file.
